A small crack into Sesshoumaru's heart
by Chocolatedream
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fight again, but something happens. What? Totosai didn't forge the two swords? He's a liar! However, Sessh meets someone who could break his icy heart.. again [SESSxOC] R&R please
1. A tragic battle, a new mess

Hi everyone!

This is my fist fanfiction in English!

So.. sorry if I make some mistake :P

All the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Hope you like it!

**A small crack into Sesshoumaru's heart**

**Cap 1 - A tragic battle: the beginning of a new mess**

It was a hot summer day in Sengoku jidai period, Inuyasha and his friend were taking a break after a fight

Kagome sat down on the grass, put her hands behind her head and sighed How long is this search gonna keep carrying on like this? I can't stand it anymore! But after all.. Till the shikon no tama is incomplete, I can stay with Inuyasha..

Her thought was interrupted by a yawning.. She turned her head right and saw Shippo sleeping over Muroku's shoulder well, After all we've lots of more important things to do.. I won't resolve anything if i keep thinking

She stood up and said "I'm going for a walk.. I'll be back in 10 minutes.. Bye!"

"You should take kirara with you, this area is not a safe place" said Sango

"As you wish! come here Kirara!"

Kirara stood up and transformed in a giant fire cat and followed Kagome towards a small wood

Miroku looked at inuyasha "did you say something wrong to her?"

"Huh? I said nothing.."

-In the wood-

Kagome was lost in her thoughts, she had been walking with Kirara at least for 15 minutes. It was late, but she didn't care. She just wanted to stay alone for a while. she climbed a big rock, and she realized she had found a magnificent, relaxing hot spring!

"What about taking a short bath, Kirara?" she said to the cat demon, but the demon seemed not to hear her, kagome followed her sight and saw the great lord youkai Sesshoumaru near the hot spring, he was still dressed, Kagome looked his silver shining hair, he was beautiful.

What the hack are you doing? he will kill you if he knows you're here! hide yourelf! Kagome thought

She immediately hid behind the rock, but soon Sesshoumaru felt her scent, he looked the rock for a while, then with a very fast move, appeared behind kagome, his hand on his sword.

Kagome turned around and screamed. He was so close, she would die this time.. (yeah, quite smart, isn't she?)

Kirara attacked him, but he quickly beated her down, he showed kagome his claws, but a slash threw sesshoumaru away. Kagome knew she was going to faint (isn't she stupid?), the las thing she saw was Inuyasha facing his half brother.

Sesshoumaru was caught in surprise by Inuyasha, he had heard kagome shouting, and he reached her as fast as he could. He asked Muroku, Sango and Shippou to take Kagome and Kirara to kaede's hut. (If i were inuyasha I'd thank sesshoumru then let him finish his work yeah i hate kagome)

Sesshoumaru attacked inuyasha with Toukijin "this time you'll die" his eyes coloured red

"yeah, you always say it.. but i'm still alive, you jerk!" Inuyasha replied

They fought for a long time, but none managed to win.

-In kaede's hut-

When the group arrived to kaede's the old woman was picking some purple coloured flower from her garden this one will improve kagome's miko powers, i'm sure of it she thought

"Lady kaede! kirara and kagome are hurt!" sango shouted

"let me se.. mmh looks like kagome is just fainted, we just have to wait, meanwhile I'll heal kirara's wounds. You'd better go down there"

-she pionts at a hut-

"A demon named Totosai is waiting for you."

Sango and miroku headed to the hut, while shippou decided to stay near kagome.

-In the hut-

"Totosai-jiji why are you here?"sango asked

"I was searching Inuyasha, I have to find him as soon as possible, he's in danger"

Sango and miroku looked each other, then Sango said "He's facing Sesshoumaru.. they should be in the wood on the south of the village"

Totosai ran out from the hut and went on his cow. He just said "What a bigg mess!"

They immediately left the village towards the wood.

"Tell us, Totosai-sama, what's going on with inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"I'll explain everything after stopping him, it's a long story, i'd prefer to say it just once"

Sango and miroku nodded, they started running faster

-in the wood-

"What happened to you bro? aren't you ging to kill me anymore? KAZE NO KIZU"

"foolish hanyou.. the likes of you aren't allowed to use that sword, just die and hand over the tetsuaiga! SORYUA!"

A crack and a big explosion, and both sesshoumaru and inuyasha fell down on the grass.

Sesshoumaru stood up to attack, but he realized that toukijin was... ehmm wasn't any more in his hand, it layed on the grass broken.

Inuyasha attacked him immediately, and Sesshoumaru took Tenseiga to parry the kaze no kizu, The Tetsuaiga cracked.

what the hell! Tenseiga didn't ever touch my sword.. how could it be? Inuyasha tought

He moved far from his half brother, tetsuaiga had turned an old and consumed sword

He looked his brother; Sesshoumaru was surprised too, he sword he was holding was not the Tenseiga, it had urned black.

They stand like that for a long while,Ssesshoumaru looking the tenseiga, and Inuyasha trying to transform the tetsuaiga in a fang

Totosai stopped between the two brothers and wishpered "well well.. I think that my master made a mistake overestimating the two sons of inu no taisho.."

"What the hell are you saying totosai?"Inuyasha Said

"Nothing, really.. just thinking"

Totosai quickly wrote on a piece of paper a few words, then gave it to his three eyed cow, which flew away.

Everyone was looking at Totosai, he calmly sat down and began talking

"Well let me explain what had just happened here, When inu no taisho died he asked me and myoga to gave the tetsuaiga to inuyasha, and the tenseiga to Sesshoumaru, we also put a spell on the Tetsuaiga, to be sure that only inuyasha could use the sword.."

A big pause, everyone was still looking at totosai, but he seemed not to care of this, he continued

"..Inu no taisho wanted you Sesshoumaru to protect inuyasha, and wanted inuyasha to help sesshoumaru to regain the lands your father had conquired, for this reason we did another spell on the two swords"

Sesshoumaru looked the tensaiga again

"what type of spell?" inuyasha asked

"I guess that we can't battle each other, right?"

"That's right, you and your brother hated each other for a too long time, so much that now the two swords have become useless"

"useless?" said inuyasha breathless

"Yes, you can't even cut the grass"

The world seemed to stop.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY CAN'T YOU REPAIR THE TETSUAIGA? censured "

"inuyasha, you'd better calm, if you keep shouting like this this place will be soon full of demons" Sango said

"Totosai-sama, are you sure there's no way to repair tetsuaiga and tenseiga?" Miroku asked

"That's easy, The two swords won't work until sesshoumaru and inuyasha keep fighting"

"So they should just make peace?"

"Yes"

Seshoumaru approached to Totosai

"This sesshoumaru won't stop fighting this filthy scum"

-he looks disgusted Inuyasha-

"though the same blood of our father flow through our veins, I won't let a hanyou share the lands I inherited from my father"

Sesshoumaru took the Tenseiga and began walking away, he had more important things to do, he couldon' waste time for a sword that didnt' ever cut but, after all is my father's gift He thought on it until he reached Rin Ah-hun and jaken, Rin greeted him happily.

-Meanwhile Inuyasha and the others-

It was a really mig mess, Inuyasha was keeping yelling at Totosai, Sango an Miroku didn't manage to calm him (I think that kagome could sit him.. Once you need her, she's fainted.. )

Totosai took the Tetsuaiga from Inuyasha's hand and now he was looking the sword amazed.

In this chaos a little flea jumped on Iuyasha's nose and began sucking his blood, SLAP! Inuyasha hit the flea.

"that hurts!" The flea complained

"Myoga jiji,you were here too?"Totosai said

Myoga jumped on Totosai's shoulder

"Totosai you should tell them the other way, Naraku won't be destroyed if Inuyasha can't use the Tetsuaiga"

-Inuyasha raises the Tetusiga over his head to hit myoga-

"haven't I just said there's one more way?"

-Inuyasha lets the sword down-

"Well, maybe, I'm quite sure of it"

-Inuyasha raises the sword again-

"Yeah I'm sure"

-Inuyasha lowers the sword-

"What way? Tell me" Inuyasha said

"I think Totosai knows it better than me, right Totosai?"

-Totosai looks his nails-

"Well, it's a old story, well.."

-he blushes

"I didn't tell you all the truth about the two swords.."  
"Totosai-jiji is trying to tell you he didn't make the two swords on his own" Myoga finished

continue..

It had been easier than what i thought.. well that's a switch :)

Sorry if i made some mistake.. I'm not good at writing English stories yet, i hope to improve it soon..

Well I'll post the next chapter as soon as i can, if some italian user is reading this story.. well just ask me and i'll publih this fanfiction in italian too

Chocolatedream

p.s.: I'm beginning to think sesshoumaru's got rotten luck with swords.. he broke 2 swords in a fight.. that's a record


	2. Things get more interesting

Tadaima! I'm back!

I really like this story, I've a lots of ideas to write, but I've no idea about the number of the chapters..

I thank chibirin8 who reviewed, Arigatou

**Chap 2 - Things get more interesting**

"Totosai-jiji is trying to tell you he didn't make the two swords on his own" Myoga finished

The world stopped again.

Totosai nodded "that's right, when inu no taisho asked me to do two swords for his sons I was working as apprendice to a great sword master, this one was a great friend of your father. I clearly remember when my master extracted the two fangs from your father's mouth, I think I've never heard such a loud scream.."

Inuyasha crossed his arms "It wasn't that painful"

Totosai raised an eyebrow "This because you're still young, Inu no taisho was a completely grown youkai"

"Let's turn on the story, do you think that this master can help us to repair the Tetsuaiga?" Miroku asked

"I'm afraid we'll never know"

"Thats right" Myoga attended "After your father's dead the master stopped making any tipe of weapon"

"You knew him too, Myoga?" Inuyasha asked

Totosai and Myoga looked at each other smiling

"That master had a such tasty blood.." Myoga said dreamy

"So what can we do? Are you sure he won't make an ecception?" Sango asked

"Maybe, I sent a message, I hope my master will think about it"

---A few hours later---

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha had come back to kaede's hut to visit Kagome, Kirara and Shippou, Miroku told them about the meeting

"So we're in trouble" Kagome said (so perspicatous... --)

After dinner everyone fell asleep

So let them rest and move to another scene

---Under a tree not far from a river---

_flashback_

_"Are you going, father?" He asked_

"_Are you going to stop me, Sesshomaru?" He didn't even looked at him_

_Sesshoumaru stoppe to think "I'm not going to stop you. However, before that I would like the fangs, Sou'unga and Tessaiga, to be handed to me"_

_His father sighed "If I say I won't give them to you… would you kill your own father?" His expression changed "Do you desire power that much?" A pause_

"_Why do you seek power?"_

_Sesshoumaru waited a second before giving an answer_

"_I must travel the path of conquest. Power is necessary in order to walk that path."_

"_Conquest, huh?" He looked his son "Sesshomaru, is there something you want to protect?"_

_'such a foolish thing' he thought "I have no need…to pursue such an endeavor."_

_Just a second, then he left, he decided to die for a filthy human woman._

_End flashback_

Sesshoumaru was tired to keep thinking about that time, his last conversation with his own father

_Is there something you want to protect?_

"Rin don't be silly, Sesshoumaru-sama is busy now, you just can't give him flowers at everytime!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, did that Jaken have to squeak so loudly?

He took the flowers from Rin's tiny hands

"Sessoumaru-sama why ar you always so serious? My mother used to tell me who's too serious will never be happy!"

He turned his head

"Rin"

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"You'd better rest" he just said

Rin nodded, she laid down on the grass, her head leaned on ah-hun's stomach

Sesshoumaru stood up and headed to the river. When he watched his figure reflexed in the water he realized he still had the bunch of flowers in his hand

_Is there something you want to protect?_

He looked at Rin's gift, the ice in his eyes seemed to melt

'No father, this Sesshoumari has got nothing to protect'

He trew the flowers in the river.

---Undefined place---

"So Totosai, why didn't you tell about the master?" Myoga asked

"What thing?" Totosai inquired

"THAT thing.. you know it would be a surprise if they didn't know it.."

Totosai looked his nails

"Do you think we should tell them?"

"No, it's too late. So, did you talk to the master?"

"Yes, I arranged everithing"

"I hope nothing will go wrong, I long for seeing Inuyasha's expression afrer knownig that the master, the one who forged the magnificent Tetsuaiga and Tenseiga was a woman"

The tree eyed cow bellowed.

I love ending the chapters with a bit of mystery!

Let me know if you liked it!

See you soon!

Chocolatedream


	3. Interesting things get complicated

**Chap 3 - Interesting things get complicated**

---Kaede's village---

Inuyasha had woken up at least one hour before sunrise, he didn't manage to sleep. He looked at his team mates: everyone was sleeping. He got up and went out from the hut, he decided to go for a walk. He had so many thoughts in his head, first of all he was still thinking about Totosai's words. He looked at the Testuaiga 'Sesshoumaru! It's all his fault if now the Tetsuaiga is useless! that damn demon!' he sighed.

"Why are you sighing?" A voice said behind Inuyasha

He looked over his shoulder. It was Kagome

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I wanted to talk to you" she sat down on the grass

"What do you want?"

She took a deep breath, then she said "Why don't you just make it up with Sesshoumaru? Why do you hate him?"

"Don't you understand? It's not because of me, he wants the Tetsuaiga and he wants to kill me. I'm just protecting myself"

Kagome lowered her head and looked at her feet "Sesshoumaru is too proud to apologize to you, you know.."

"I know! And i won't apologize to him! this is not biusness for humans, so beat it!" he nearly yelled these words. He stood up and went away

Kagome fel her tears running down her face 'so I'm just a human to him..'

She stayed there for a while, looking at the sky. Then she went back to the hut.

-------------------------------------------------

---Always under the tree not far from the river---

Sesshoumaru had slept bad that night. He felt his neck aching and he still had the wounds caused by his half brother.

He headed to the river to take some refreshments, he hated summer days, it wass too hot and the sun shined too much.

The little toad demon woke up 5 minutes after Sesshoumaru, He did't find his master under the tree he hah slept, so he paniced

"Sesshoumaru sama! where are you? Sesshoumaru sama?" (just imagine him squeaking this sentence over and over again)

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes "Jaken, is really so necessary to make all that noise?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama.."

-He bowes before him-

-a stone hits Jaken's head. He falls to the ground-

Sesshoumaru turned his head towards Rin. She had woken up and she was giggling

"Rin" he said

"Yes Sesshoumaru sama?"

"Let's go" He said

"Hay" She nodded

She mounted Ah-hun and followed Sesshoumaru

'I have to kill Inuyasha now that the Tetsuaiga isn't working' he tought

Jaken stood up just to see his master leaving with the two headed dragon and that human girl

"Sesshoumaru sama! Wait for me!"

Though he was a cold, icy, cyinic demon, Sesshoumaru longed to quicken his steps.

---------------

---Hilltop---

Inuyasha's group had just stopped for a short pic-nic, it was a really sunny day, and really hot. Kagome was pouring some fresh tea into Sango's and Miroku's glass. Shippo was playing with Kirara not far from them, and Inuyasha was eating ramen

"Inuyasha, how can you eat ramen? aren't you hot?" Sango asked

Inuyasha didn't ever answer because the great Sesshoumaru appeared in front of them.

The hanyou stood up immediately "What do you want?"

"I've come to retrieve my father's sword, Though the Tetsuaiga is broken, I want it back" a whip of light formed from his finger

"So, come and get it!"

They prepared for the fight, but something unexpected happened: a three eyed cow came into sight. And the rider seemed in a hurry. He was quite scared and was panting, his clothed a bit torn. Myoga was with him.

"You must go away from here! A demon wants the Tetsuaiga ant the Tenseiga! You two mustn't lose those swords before my master comes to see them!" Totosai yelled from afar

"Is that so?"

-Inuyasha shows his claws-

"Where's the demon?"

"I am here, hanyou" a voice echoed

A figure approached the group, Totosai ran behind Inuyasha. The demon was wearing a black coat, his voice vas strange, almost metallic, he had a beautiful sword in his right hand

"I'm here to get the Tetusiga and the Tenseiga"

"You'd better go away! My master will arrive soon! if my master finds you, you'll die!"

"A master? A _sword _master?" The demon asked

"Yes, my master is very powerful, you can't win!"

"Are you sure?"

The demon made a quick move with his sword and Totosai was thrown against a tree. Myouga ran towards him "Oh, my God! He's dead!" He yelled.

Everyone stared at the demon, he talked again "I met a sword master while I was searching the two swords.. Yes that master was qute strong.. but.."

-The demon looks his sword-

"I killed him with this sword"

------------------------------------------------

Ahahahah stage effect. Please don't kill me :p

Why does the demon want the two swords?

Just wait for the next one or two chapters and find out!

Remember to review!

And thaks to chibirin8 and yummiesweetCAKES, I'm glad you liked it!


	4. Interesting things can get more and more

**4 – Interesting things can get more and more complicated**

"I killed him with this sword" the demon said

Everyone was astonished.

"You dared to kill a sword master!" -Myoga yelled

Though his face was covered, the demon seemed to smile. He immediately jumped away to avoid Inuyasha's claws "you nervous?" the demon asked

"I don't care you killed this master, he wasn't that powerful if he died! Get ready! you won't go away on you own feet"

"You are hot-headed, aren't you?"

-he giggles-

"I wanted to beat you brother first, but I see you can't wait"

-he points Inuyasha with his sword-

Inuyasha prepared himself to fight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

---a while later (sorry, I'm not good at writing fights)---

It was impressive, that mysterious demon could avoid all Inuyasha's attacks, most of all he just jumped away, sometimes he used his sword to shield from the claws, he attacked just once, and Inuyasha made a 10 metres flight for it.

"So is this all you can do?"

The demon approached Inuyasha and slipped the Tetsuaiga out of the sheath

"You should pay more attention to this sword" he said

"Why the hack should I pay attention for a broken sword" He shouted

"Broken… You do think this sword is… broken?"

"Yes broken! The spell don't even reject you! If it wasn't for that you'd be finished by now!"

The demon raised an eyebrow, then looked at the Tetsuaiga "Do you really want to be by his side? Such a powerless hanyou?" He made a quick movement with the sword, and it transformed in a fang.

"What the hell..." (I think that at least 5 random people there said that)

The demon slashed the Tetsuaiga towards the hanyou, he was thrown away and stayed on the ground, he seemed dead.

Shippou approached him

"He's alive! I can hear his breathing!"

"he won't die" the demon said

He drove the Tetsuaiga into the ground, he took his and turned to Sesshoumaru

"It's your turn now, do your best"

Sesshoumaru didn't ever answered, he immediately attacked the demon

The demon seemed to be more in trouble with him. He didn't jump or move when Sesshoumaru attacked, he continued using the Tetsuaiga.

'This demon smells strange, and he's not attacking, he seems to study me' Sesshoumaru thought

"Sesshoumaru, why you and your half brother don't want to show me your true strength?" the demon asked

"A demon who doesn't show his true face can't ask such a thing to this Sesshoumaru"

With a jump the demon moved away from Sesshoumaru, his eyes were captured by the little girl that Sesshoumaru was carrying with him. The demon smiled

"Maybe this should work" he whispered

He quickly moved near Rin, and lifted his sword.

For the first time Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do, he wanted to save his Rin, but she was too proud to do it

_Is there something you want to protect?_

He shocked his head 'It's not time to hear you, father'

_Is there something you want to protect?_

Instinctively he attacked the demon with his claws. He did hit him.

The demon moved away in surprise.

He seemed satisfied with his reaction, and began unlacing his coat.

Nobody said a word, Rin was down the ground, a bit shocked, turned towards the demon and stopped.

Inuyasha's group was astonished, Shippou wasn't taking care of Inuyasha any more, everyone was looking at the true appearance.

"She's a woman!" Jaken yelled

The demon crossed his arms "Something so strange?"

The woman was quite tall, she had soft long black hair and her eyes were one purple and one grey, she had two black stripes on each cheek, and she was dressing a dark blue dress: It looked like an elegant karate kimono, it was made of silk and had no belt. Near the neck there was a drawing of a silver dragon which continued trough all the back. She was gorgeous.

"I think that the false voice is useless now" She said in a wonderful woman's voice

"Shirubya-sama I'm so glad to see you've come!" Totosai said happily

"Totosai! weren't ya dead?" Kagome asked

"Nope, I just acted like I was dead, but I was enjoying the battle under the tree" He approached the smiling woman

"Inuyasha is fine, too. I just made a spell on him" the woman said "I think Myoga finished telling everything"

"That's' right!" Myoga jumped on her shoulder

The woman took the Tetsuaiga, then approached to Inuyasha and made a move with her hand, Inuyasha woke up immediately. She handed the sword.

"I think this one belongs to you" She said

The woman realised that everyone was staring at her, she smiled.

"Totosai, why don't you introduce me to these people?"

Totosai nodded

"This woman Shirubya, my sword master, the one who really forged the Tetsuaiga and the Tenseiga" he said

"Hi everyone"

She turned to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru

"I'm pleased to meet you, sons of Inu no taisho"

Hei, this is my 4th chap! Where does the time go?

I think I'll try to describe actions better from the next chapter, or not? What do you think?

Thanks to the one who reviewed and will review (Many people I hope… Right?)


	5. To become a sword master

**5 – To become a sword master you can't ****just ****be able to make good swords**

---Hilltop, camp----

Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's group had camped together, not for their choice actually, Shirubya wanted to talk to them, she had passed at least one hour to explain who she was.

Now she was far from the fire looking at the stars, Sesshoumaru was nowhere, and Rin Jaken and ah-hun were sleeping not far from the fire. Inuyasha's group was still talking about Shirubya with Totosai and Myoga

"So, She's your master… Did I understand right?" Miroku asked Totosai

Totosai nodded

"So why did he… she fight against me and Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked

Shirubya turned her head "I just wanted to prove you strength. Not so many people can ask me to help them, though you're the sons of am old friend of mine you're not allowed to ask for his rights" She said

"So if Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru didn't pass their swords would remain useless" Miroku asked

"You perfectly got it, I expected bit more than his descendents, but I'm still satisfied" She answered

"Does that mean you'll repair the Tetsuaiga?"

"Yes, I'll heal both of them, I'll take you to my house tomorrow" She didn't ever looked at them, she walked away towards north "I'll be back by tomorrow" She said.

---------------------------------------

---A random river near the hill---

_"Are you going, father?" He asked_

"_Are you going to stop me, Sesshoumaru?" He didn't even looked at him_

_Sesshoumaru stopped to think "I'm not going to stop you. However, before that I would like the fangs, Sou'unga and Tetsuaiga, to be handed to me"_

_His father sighed "If I say I won't give them to you… would you kill your own father?" His expression changed "Do you desire power that much?" A pause_

"_Why do you seek power?"_

_Sesshoumaru waited a second before giving an answer_

"_I must travel the path of conquest. Power is necessary in order to walk that path."_

"_Conquest, huh?" He looked his son "Sesshoumaru, is there something you want to protect?"_

_'such a foolish thing' he thought "I have no need…to pursue such an endeavour."_

_Just a second, then he left, he decided to die for a filthy human woman._

Sesshoumaru threw a stone into the river. He was trying to clean his mind, he wanted to forget that conversation, and he wanted to stop thinking about that mysterious woman, but whatever he did, her face didn't go away from his mind 'I'm sure I've seen her before.. but when…'

"Someone says it's not healthy thinking in the evening, thoughts become too sad" somebody said.

Sesshoumaru quickly turned, behind him there was that woman, Shirubya.

She walked towards him and stopped at his site, looking at the river.

They didn't say a word for some minutes, then Sesshoumaru talked

"Did you really know my father?" he asked

"Yes, we were good friends, he used to tell me about you so much"

She looked at him and smiled

"You really look like him"

"I'm not as weak as him, and I don't fall in love with those filthy humans"

"Is that what you think of your father? A great lord who lost his head for a human?"

He didn't answered.

She sighed "Can I see your sword?"

He nodded and gave her the Tenseiga

She looked amazed "Such a powerful sword, it probabily is the best sword I've ever made"

"A sword so powerful that doesn't cut"

"A sword doesn't need to cut to be powerful"

He looked at her

"You don't look like a sword master"

She smiled "To be a sword master you can't just be able to make good swords, though my main job was making swords, I'm better at doing other things... Do you think another sword master could act like I acted when I fought against you and your brother?" she said playfully

He didn't even answered, he just looked the river

"So cold… Are you always so serious?" she asked

"Seriousness is the right way to grow a strong empire"

"Is that what you think? Your father wasn't so serious, I clearly remember he used to laugh" She smiled

She handed the Tenseiga and walked away.

"Shirubya" He called her

"What?"

"What did my father tell you about me?" he asked

"He was proud of you, he was glad to give his lands to you.. and to Inuyasha. He really wanted you to get on well"

When Shirubya left Sesshoumaru began thinking again, he thought about his father, and her. If she was a so good friend of his father, why didn't Sesshoumaru know about her? 'I could swear I've seen her before.. her eyes..'

_"Are you going, father?" He asked_

"_Are you going to stop me, Sesshoumaru?" He didn't even looked at him_

_Sesshoumaru stopped to think "I'm not going to stop you. However, before that I would like the fangs, Sou'unga and Tetsuaiga, to be handed to me"_

_His father sighed "If I say I won't give them to you… would you kill your own father?" His expression changed "Do you desire power that much?" A pause_

"_Why do you seek power?"_

_Sesshoumaru waited a second before giving an answer_

"_I must travel the path of conquest. Power is necessary in order to walk that path."_

"_Conquest, huh?" He looked his son "Sesshoumaru, is there something you want to protect?"_

_'such a foolish thing' he thought "I have no need…to pursue such an endeavour."_

_Just a second, then he left, he decided to die for a filthy human woman._

He was sure that the answer to his problems were in that last conversation with his father.. but what happened?

'Think, Sesshoumaru, what do you mostly remember of that?'

He could remember the snow, it was a snowy night..

Wait a moment! When his transformed into a dog demon it wasn't snowing anymore! It had just disappeared!

'Snow is not used to stop like that' he thought

"_Why don't you ask her?"_

Sesshoumaru's heart beat faster, yes.. his father said that too..

--------

--------

--------

--------

Did his father say something else? Who knows! Read and find out :p

Remember to review


	6. If sesshoumaru keeps thinking like this

Oh my god it's been weeks but I finally wrote a chap

I'm sorry I've been quite busy these days and I didn't' find the time to write something, forgive me

Thanks to everyone who read my story, and special thanks to the ones who reviewed!

**6 – If Sesshoumaru keeps thinking like this his head will burst**

---Hilltop---

"Wake up everyone! It is morning already!" Shirubya exclaimed

Everybody woke up surprised "What's the time?" Asked Miroku still sleepy

"It's about a quarter to nine" We're late.. If we don't hurry we won't get to my house before sunset"

They slowly got up and prepared to the journey, they realized that Sesshoumaru and his companions weren't anymore there. Shirubya knew what was the question everyone was thinking

"Your brother didn't want to wait for you, so I explained them were I live, they're going there" She answered.

Inuyasha's group began walking towards Shirubya's house, Totosai decided to leave the group and headed to his own house, saying he had some work to do, Myoga stayed on Shirubya's shoulder instead.

At noon they stopped for a short break, Walking under the sun in summer was so tiring. The one who seemed not to be tired was Shirubya. They drunk some fresh water and ate something, then they started travelling again

"So Shirubya-sama, tell me.. Do you still live in that big pagoda?" Myoga asked

"Yes that's right. I love that place, even if it's a bit… out of the world" She answered

"How much.. OUT?" Inuyasha inquired nervously.

"Relax, we're not far. In some minutes we'll get to a forest, so the sun won't annoy"

After 15 minutes they really got to a forest, it was huge! He trees were so tall you could not see the top.

"Welcome to my home, I'm very proud of this forest. My father planted the first tree" she pointed an enormous tree.

"It is huge!"

"Yes… it is 4000 years old"

"WHAT?"

"You heard right.. Let's go. We'd better get to my house before sunset, I don't like to wake up my aidings"

----------------------------

---Shirubya's pagoda---

Sesshoumaru got to Shirubya's house one or two hours before sunset. Nobody was out there, he decided to wait for the others 'I hope those filthy humans won't walk too slowly' he thought.

Rin and Jaken were amazed by the forest, they both were looking around.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is that woman so powerful?" Rin asked

He though a bit before answering

"She's out of average surely"

--------------------------------------

--- In the middle of the forest---

"We're arrived" Shirubya said

They got to a big Pagoda, it was enormous. Everything, the roof, the walls and the door, was white. All around the pagoda there was a tall wall "to keep the unexpected guests out" She explained

Everyone stared at Shirubya's house

"I think you like it" She smiled

She looked for Sesshoumaru 'He must be here..'. She found him immediately, he was staring at her pagoda too, Rin and Jaken were amazed.

She headed to the front door and knocked. She said some words to a guard then the door opened showing a garden full of coloured flowers and trees.

They saw an old man heading towards Shirubya, he said something to her, then she turned to Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's group

"I'm sorry I have to go.. mmh.. somewhere for a while, Maikotsu will show you your room" She looked at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru "I'll repair your swords as soon as I can, I've got some things that can't wait to be resolved" She walked towards the pagoda.

The servant greeted the people then headed to the pagoda.

If the outdoor was beautiful, indoor was gorgeous, they were in a huge and totally white hall, there were two stairs, one on the left side, and one on the right one, the servant took the right one.

"We're not used to have so many guests at once.. I suppose something interesting is happening, right?" everybody was so amazed by the pagoda that didn't answered, then Maikotsu continued "Shirubya is a so kind person, he allowed me and many other ones to live here in her house"

"Do you mean you're not a servant?" Miroku asked

"That's right, Shirubya saved the life of everyone of us, and she asked if we wanted to live here, so in exchange of her protection, we help her with the housework and keep the pagoda clean"

They arrived to the bedrooms without saying another word. Inuyasha, Shippou, and Miroku were in the first, the second was for Kagome, Kirara and Sango, and the third was for Sesshoumaru's group.

They found some clean and more conformable kimonos in their rooms.

One or two hours passed, but nobody saw Shirubya, and they didn't dare to go out and explore the house. Except for Sesshoumaru

He was in the garden looking at a tree, the sun was half hidden by the trees and the moon was beginning to show her pale face.

He was still thinking about that sentence.. his father told him to ask something to someone.. he was sure it was Shirubya. He looked up to the stars, this place… he had been here before.

_Why don't you ask her?_

'What should I ask her, father?'

"Still thinking in the evening" A voice called

It was Shirubya of course. She headed to him with an happy smile on her face. Sesshomaru's face was still surprised and she noticed it

"Did I interrupt you? I'm sorry.."

"Nevermind" He said looking at the stars

"However, I wanted to tell you I can heal the Tenseiga, I can start by now"

Sesshoumaru didn't answered immediately he wanted to ask her another thing, but he didn't dare. Maybe Shirubya wasn't not that 'she'.

"Something wrong?" She asked

Damn! Was she a thought reader? Sesshoumaru kept looking at the sky

"Ah, one more thing. I heard your other sword Toukijin is broken. That one wasn't good sword, so I can't repair that"

A short pause

"But I thought I could make another sword, more similar to the other fang, the Tetsuaiga"

He stared at her 'Is she serious?'

"I am serious" She said

She was REALLY a thought reader!

Shirubya didn't notice his face, she explained where her 'laboratory' was, then she left to look for Inuyasha.

"I don't need an answer now, just think about it and tell me next, when I'll come back with your brother"

Sesshoumaru looked at her leaving, she really was gorgeous in her pale pink kimono.

He walked towards the pagoda

-------------------

--- First room---

Sango, Kirara and Kagome had gone to Inuyasha's room to talk. They all were amazed by the house, particularly by the 4000 year old tree. Inuyasha was a bit nervous instead 'We're here to repair my Tetsuaiga, we can't waste time in silk kimonos and trees, where has that woman gone?' He thought.

"Inuyasha, is there something wrong?" Kagome asked.

He headed to the door and opened it, then he turned to them

"We're not here to relax. I'm going to find that wench. If she doesn't repair my sword we're leaving this night"

"Pleased to be a wench, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha looked back, Shirubya was standing next to the door with a hilarious smile on her face.

Inuyasha almost fell to the ground, he just murmured something to her, and she kept smiling.

"Come on, it's time to see how much damage have you done to that sword" she said

She turned to the others "You can visit my house, if you get lost, just look for one of the people who live here, they will be glad to help you"

-

Inuyasha followed her to the main hall, then they took the other stair (you remember? There were two stairs).

The room was like Totosai's house, Shirubya's was just bigger and cleaner.

Sesshoumaru was in the centre of the room looking around interested, the Tenseiga was on a big anvil near a… dragon?

"Yes that one is a dragon, quite cute isn't it?" She said to Inuyasha

She went towards the dragon and patted over his head, the dragon was about 1.80 metres high and it was completely black. It looked creepy

"Ramone is a big friend of mine, and you can imagine it's useful in making swords"

Inuyasha was still staring at the dragon

"I can't spit fire like Totosai" she said coldly.

He looked at her (is he stupid?)

"Gimme your sword" she sighed.

She put the Tetsuaiga near the other fang, then said something to the dragon

"Le lascio a te. Non scaldarle molto, solo per ammorbidirle"

The dragon nodded then started spitting fire over the swords.

She headed to a table and took some strange instruments. A little hammer and a pair of pincers.

"I need your fangs"

Maybe it was her evil smile, or the pincers and the hammer, but the two brothers shivered.

---

---

---

---

I can't invent new languages, so the strange language that Shirubya used to talk to the dragon is just Italian. It is translated "I leave these to you, don't warm them too much, just make them soft"

Wow I didn't think so many people would read my fanfic.. good I think when I get to 1000 hits I'll write a special chap

Did you like it? Let me know!

Chocolatedream


	7. Someone likes sticking his nose

_New chappy! Enjoy!_

**7 – There's someone who likes sticking his nose into other people's business**

---Laboratory in the pagoda---

"Inuyasha, you're the first" She showed a chair "Sit down and open your mouth"

Inuyasha did what she said, he was quite scared.

"Well Shirubya.. about this evening.. I didn't want to call you wench.. It was.. just.."

"Enough. Be a real man and show me if your mouth opens just to say foolish words"

She moved near him then took the tiny hammer and started pounding softly his right fang.

"It is a young tooth, it won't be too painful" She said

She quickly took the pincers and ripped the fang. Inuyasha shouted.

Shirubya gave him a piece of wood

"Bite it, It will stop the blood and the fang will grow stronger" Her evil smile didn't vanish from her face "You can go, your sword will be healed soon"

"Not three days? Totosai repaired the Tetsuaiga in three days"

"If I couldn't repair a sword in less days than him, I wouldn't be his master, you know?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to answer, he just went away biting the stick of wood.

Shirubya headed to the table a put the fang into a glass full of a strange orange-coloured-liquid, then took a clean cloth to clean the hammer and the pincers. She beckoned to Sesshoumaru to sit and wait.

"So, I need an answer now, would you like me to do another sword to you?" She asked

Sesshoumaru looked at her "I would be a fool if I didn't"

She smiled again "Good, So I should borrow your two fangs, both of them, then I think you'll have to lend me some of your poison"

"I presume you already have an idea"

"Of course.. but. I forgot to tell you some things"

He glanced interrogatively at her

"You know.. I'm sure that as soon as you get your sword, you'll try to steal the Tetsuaiga or kill Inuyasha.. is that so?"

His eyes showed his answer.

"I knew that.."

"My intention now is to destroy Naraku. Inuyasha won't die unless he gets on the way"

She stopped cleaning the pincers

"What about next? Are you going to kill him for the Tetsuaiga?"

"He's not worth of it"

"A man more important than you said he is"

"Who is this man?"

"Your father"

He didn't answer

"After all I can't stop you to hate it" She sighed

"I will make this sword. So give me your fangs and poison"

------------------

---First room---

Inuyasha had returned to his room. His mouth in a pain

"You're back finally! We heard you shouting you know? Sango Kirara and Shippou are exploring the pagoda" Kagome said

"We were thinking Inuyasha… How hold is Shirubya? Do you know?" Miroku asked

Inuyasha shook his head

"That tree was 4000 years old.. and it was planted by her father.. so his parents should be older than 4000.." Miroku continued

"Why don't we ask her?"

"Don't be foolish Inuyasha, you can't ask a woman how old is she! It's not smart" Kagome said

A flea jumped on her shoulder "Shirubya-sama is 4115 years old. She was born 10 years after your father, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha spat out the piece of wood "Is she so old?" He was astonished

"Not so old.. she's very young to be a master"

"That's not the point.. I thought she was as old as Sesshoumaru.."

"Shirubya gets old in a strange way, who knows.. She has very few normal things actually"

-

-

_A little note about Shirubya's age.. I heard that in the first movie that Inu no Taisho was about 3000 years old.. and he looked a 40 year old man._

_So 75 years for a demon are 1 year for a human. Inuyasha looks a 15 year old boy, and he should be about 1125._

_Well… when his father was 3000 Inuyasha was 0 (he was just born..) so his age plus his father's should be his father's age now.. 4125! Shirubya was born 10 years after him. So she's 4115!_

_Well it is jus a mathematic age, because Shirubya looks like a 19 year old girl.. and then Sesshoumaru should look like older (In the first movie he was about 16, and in the anime when Inuyasha is 15 he looks like a 19 year old boy.. but he should be 31.. What a mess!)_

-

-

---Laboratory---

Shirubya was pounding Sesshoumaru's first fang with the hammer. She was so close to him that he could clearly smell her scent: it was sweet but at the same time strong. She smelled so good.

He strove to stop thinking. He really tried hard.

"I think this tooth it will hurt more than your brother's.. You're older than him, and your fangs are perfectly grown" She said

"Huh?" What? What did he just say? 'huh?' it isn't even a word!

"I said it will hurt a bit much" She repeated

"This Sesshoumaru is not like that hanyou, just take them"

"As you wish" She ripped the fang immediately

Sesshoumaru felt a pain going through all his moth, then arriving to his head. His nails scratched the arms of the chair. He kept back the tears. But he didn't shout.

She put the tooth in another glass with the same orange liquid in it. God that fang was twice bigger than Inuyasha's.

"Are you okay?" She asked

He was too busy in keeping back his tears to answer

She gave him a tiny bottle with a pink-coloured liquid in it

"Drink it and keep it in your mouth"

Shirubya sat on the desk and waited some minute to let the liquid doing his job. Probably Sesshoumaru was the only person who could keep his regal dignity while having his mouth full of a so bitter liquid.

She looked at him for a while then took from the table a sort of soft sponge and gave it to him

"Fill it with your poison. Oh yes.. you can spit that here –she gives him a glass-"

He spat the liquid then took the sponge. He just squeezed it and poison came out from his nails. When the sponge was full he gave it to Shirubya who put it in a little silver plate. She took again the hammer and the pincers

"Here comes the next fang, maybe this will hurt a little bit more. Are you ready?"

A shiver passed through Sesshoumaru's back. He nodded, then opened his mouth again.

-------------------------------

---Exploring the pagoda---

Sango, Shippou and Kirara had jus found a huge library

Sango took one random book and opened it. It was full of strange sentences and spells

"Impressive, I thought this kind of book was just in fairy tales"

She was putting back the book when something made her jump for fright. Hadn't she just heard someone screaming?

She decided to look for her bedroom, she had seen enough that day.

-------------------

---Laboratory---

This time it had hurt too much, Sesshoumaru shouted when Shirubya had ripped the second fang. She put the tooth with the other one and gave him the same strange coloured liquid. He immediately took it.

"Good, it's all over now, bite this piece of wood and you'll have two new fangs by tomorrow"

He spit the liquid and took the wood from her hands.

"When will the sword be done?"

She looked at his fangs "A week I think. You're lucky this is a full-moon night. I can start making the new sword immediately"

"Good" He headed to the door

She stopped him "One more thing. I should ask you some question to.. make the sword suit you better"

He turned his head "Just make it like the Tetsuaiga"

"The Tetsuaiga? It is a sword which protects people, did you know?"

She paused

"Do you have something to protect?"

Sesshoumaru's heart beat faster 'Something to protect?'

"_Why do you seek power?"_

_Sesshoumaru waited a second before giving an answer_

"_I must travel the path of conquest. Power is necessary in order to walk that path."_

"_Conquest, huh?" His father looked at his son "Sesshoumaru, is there something you want to protect?"_

He moved near Shirubya, he looked like in a trance.

She tried to avoid him but he was faster and grabbed her hips

_Is there something you want to protect?_

"Sesshoumaru! What on the earth are you up to?" Shirubya's voice woke him up from the trance.

He found himself grapping her hips, his lips near hers.. too near. And her scent was too sweet to be tolerated. His head ached.

He moved far from her. Damn it was so embarrassing.

He left without saying a word.

Shirubya leaned against the dragon, which continued spitting flame over the two swords. She had to work now. She couldn't waste time.

"Sesshoumaru" She whispered

She took the three fangs and started cleaning them.

'Tomorrow I'll go to Bokuseno. He surely knows the answer to this'

---------------------------------------

---In a castle full of dead bodies---

A man was looking at a mirror holden by a little girl. The mirror was showing Shirubya working in her laboratory.

"So the great lord taiyoukai Sesshoumaru had found his 'soul mate'" The mysterious man said

He looked at his hand. There were 12 shards of the shiko no tama jewel

"I think it is enough Kanna. Now I want you to make a job for me"

"Yes master Naraku"

-

-

-

-

-

_Bokuseno should be the name of the 3000 year old magnolia.. the one who told Sesshoumaru why Inuyasha got the Tetsuaiga.. I don't know how it spells.._

_What do you think? Did you like it? I hope you did. _

_Thank to the ones who reviewed!_


	8. Talking about memories

Another chapter! Enjoy and review!

Uh, in the last chapter I made a mistake! Bokuseno was not 3000 years old but 2000.. Sorry

**8 – Talking about memories**

(Ok I know… I suck at naming chapters)

_:Flashback:._

"_How's he?" A woman asked_

"_He's fine.. But something has gone wrong" An old miko said_

_The woman nodded. She had understood "I assume that I can't induce him to remember, is that so?"_

"_Yes, it would be a shock. You just have to wait. Though you meet him again, you must treat him like a stranger" The miko explained_

_The woman nodded again keeping back her tears_

"_I'm sorry" The miko said_

_:End flashback:_

-

Shirubya couldn't wait for the evening, so she had finished The Tetsuaiga and the Tenseiga, plus she had already begun the third sword 'I really worked hard this night. Inuyasha will be happy to know he can leave today' She thought 'Luckily I didn't have the time to stop and think'

She tidied the laboratory, then she left one or two hours before sunrise.

**-----------------------------**

---Sesshoumaru's room---

It was early morning already. Sesshoumaru could see the sun rising from the foliage of the forest. He didn't sleep that night. He was still thinking about tat moment: how could he be so stupid to let himself do a so pathetic thing?

'What abut now? How can I talk to her again?' He thought

Jaken and Rin were still sleeping. He enjoyed the silence of the sunrise. It was his favourite moment in a day.

Sesshoumaru decided to go out in the garden for a short walk. He got dressed, then headed to the main hall and went out from the pagoda.

----------------------------

---Bokuseno's forest---

Shirubya was walking in a big forest. She was wearing a dark red kimono and held a hatchet in her right hand. She hadn't been here since Inu no Taisho's death. Where did the time go?

She got to a big tree and stopped walking, the face of an old demon appeared in the trunk.

"Shirubya, many years has passed! I'm glad to meet you again" The old demon said

"Bokuseno-kun. I'm pleased to see you're still alive. I need a part of you. But I assume you already knew it. Don't you?"

"You assume right" He said

The old tree let a big branch fall to Shirubya's feet. She cut a big piece of wood

"Thank you very much. Bokuseno. It will be an awesome hilt"

Bokuseno looked at her intensely

"You have another thing to ask me. Haven't you?" He inquired

Shirubya sighed and sat on the fallen branch. She crossed her arms and looked Bokuseno

"It is about him"

"I suppose I know what you want to know"

"So what's your answer?"

"He's beginning to remember something"

Her eyes shined "Really?"

She paused for a while, then lowered her head "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I misunderstood his words"

"Did he say something?"

"No. His father told me"

"I see.. Well I just tell you to wait"

"I'll do what you say. Thank you"

"You're welcome"

She stood up. Took the wood and walked away.

When she got to her house she felt tired. She decided to make the hilt later in the afternoon. She walked to her bedroom, she dressed a white and blue kimono then fell asleep in the bed.

---------------------

---In the garden---

It was almost noon and Sesshoumaru was still in the garden. He was thinking about last night. He was sure Shirubya was 'her'. He started thinking again about his father's last conversation.

Suddenly his pointed and sensitive ears heard a shout coming from the pagoda. It was Rin's.

He ran towards the house to search Rin. He found Jaken in the main hall

"Jaken" He said

"Sesshoumaru-sama. You're back!"

"You toad where's Rin?"

"We're playing hide and seek, I'll call her immediately. RIIIIINN! COME HERE SESSHOUMARU-SAMA IS BAAAACK!"

Sesshoumaru kicked that stupid toad, if he kept shouting like this everyone would wake up.

He left the toad and started following Rin's scent as fast as he could.

It had been quite easy. Rin was in one of the many rooms in the pagoda. She said she screamed because she saw a dragon walking towards her

"It was huge and he was walking towards me! I was so scared" She cried

'It was surely the one which I saw in the laboratory' he thought.

Sesshoumaru nodded then turned back to get to the main hall.. but.. where was he? Rin stopped crying 'I think Sesshoumaru-sama is lost' She thought.

Sesshoumaru didn't lost his coolness, he took a random corridor.

While he was walking he smelled Shirubya's scent becoming stronger and stronger, 'She probably heard the scream and now she's looking for us' he thought. He kept walking taking another random passageway, God that pagoda was too big.

He got to a big azure door 'Maybe this is the way' He opened it and he his eyed almost widened. Almost.

Rin arrived "Oh, she's the gorgeous woman who took us here.." She said.

In fact Sesshoumaru got nothing less but Shirubya's room, and he found her sleeping.

If awake she was beautiful, when asleep she was even more gorgeous. She had a blue silk kimono and her black hair were spread on the two large pillows. Sesshoumaru got hypnotized by her chest going up and down following her calm breath. Ramone the dragon was sleeping on the floor next to her. Her fine pale complexion seemed to shine in the dark sheets she was sleeping in.

Sesshoumaru knew that Rin saw the dragon and he also knew what was going to happen

"Rin, we'd better go" He whispered

"But.. but… the dragon… it will kill her…" She said in tears

"It won't harm me"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes: he knew who said the last words, he just thought 'She woke up'

Shirubya sat up on the bed, she rubbed her eyes and patted on Ramone's head, which purred, then she got up and ran her fingers through her hair.

Ramone raised her big head and looked at the two strangers. A thread of smoke came out from his nostrils .

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

Sesshoumaru sighed softly. That would be a long and bad day

-

-

-

I love Sesshoumaru when he cuts poorer and poorer figures. Am I mean?

Do you think he's too out of character?

Oh another thing…

Remember to review


	9. I said that!

_Well, it's 3 o clock in the night and I can't sleep. _

_Oh thanks to White Alchemist Taya and chibirin8 who reviewed!_

**9 – I knew that! Sesshoumaru's head is really going to burst!**

---Naraku's castle---

"So the great Sesshoumaru has a weak spot" Naraku said

He close his eyes to think better. Kanna stayed in front of him waiting for orders

After a while he opened hid eyes happily "I have an idea" He looked at Kanna "And I need you"

--------------------------------------

---Shirubya's pagoda, garden---

(Guess who's in the garden? Yes! Sesshoumaru!)

Sesshoumaru was in the garden, and he was still thinking. He had been such a fool that morning

_:Flashback:_

"_What are you doing here?" Shirubya asked confused._

_Sesshoumaru sighed softly._

"_Well?"_

"_We got lost" Rin said_

_Shirubya smiled "Ok, don't worry, I'll show you the way back" She headed to the door and beckoned to them to follow her._

_Shirubya and Rin were walking side by side, Sesshoumaru stayed behind. The two girls were talking._

"_What was that animal?" Rin asked_

"_He's Ramone, my dragon. He's a big friend of mine, and my pet"_

_She looked at Rin's shocked face_

"_Though he could seem scary Ramone is a sweet and playful animal, probably he walked towards you to make a new friend"_

_Rin smiled happily "Can I play with Ramone later? Please?"_

"_Of course! Just call him, and Ramone will come to you immediately. His ears are even more sensitive than mine"_

_She stopped. They were in the main hall, and Jaken was still laying on the floor_

"_Your journey ends here" She said_

_Sesshoumaru stepped near her "I apologize for waking you up" these word came out from his mouth by force_

"_Nope, that's not a problem. Ah, I finished repairing the Tenseiga and the Tetsuaiga, you'll have it back as soon as possible"_

"_What about the other one?" he asked_

"_I need at least three or four more days. Now, I think I should go: I don't like walking in my sleeping clothes"_

_She waved her hand and went away_

_:End flashback:_

Since he fist met Shirubya he felt a strange emotion within, and he didn't know if he liked it or not. Where was his coolness? Had it gone away?

'I hope she will finish my sword as soon as possible, I want to leave this place' he thought

_Why don't you ask her, my son?_

'What should I ask her, father?' he hated thinking about that, he wanted to forget that last conversation. 'I wonder if someone can make me forget about this' he thought 'I'm thinking about this.. since I first met Shirubya. Why?'

Suddenly a thought came into his mind. A spell? Maybe she made a spell on him. A devil voice inside him said "_Yes, she's an enemy_" 'Every time I think about it she's nearby' "_You see? She wants you dead. She's YOUR enemy_"

-----------------

---Main hall---

"So you already repaired it?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes, I just need 5 minutes to repair the hilt, It's a bit ruined. Come to my laboratory within one or two hours" Shirubya said

"Okay. And.. thanks"

She smiled "You're welcome, just remember. Stop fighting with Sesshoumaru, I won't heal the Tetsuaiga next time"

He nodded and headed to his room to tell his group to get ready. They were going to leave as soon as possible.

She walked towards her laboratory, but first he saw a thinking Sesshoumaru in the garden. She headed to him to tell him to go to her laboratory later.

----------------------

---In the garden---

Sesshoumaru was still talking to his voice within. "_You must kill her, she wants you dead_" ?Yes, she's an enemy'

"I see you love thinking" A voice behind him said. It was Shirubya.

Sesshoumaru turned angrily "It is you again. What do you want?"

She raised an eyebrow. The last person who used that tone with her wan no more in that world "Change that tone, Lord of the western lands, I don't like it at all" She said

"I know about it" he said

"About what?" She asked confused

"_She's an enemy"_

"You made a spell on me didn't you?"

She almost laughed "What? And why should I make such a useless thing?"

"You surely have a reason" He said emotionless

"Wha.."

"_She's YOUR enemy"_

"What do you want from me you wench!" Sesshoumaru almost shouted that words

Ok now she was angry, She was going to slap him, but he was faster. He grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the nearest tree.

"Answer the question: why did you made a spell? What do you want? My lands?" He asked

"You've gone mad" She said breathless, her feet didn't touch the ground.

The next thing Sesshoumaru felt was a big pain in his right hip. Ramone had heard Shirubya in danger and he had attacked Sesshoumaru without hesitation. Sesshoumaru raised from the ground. Ramone was between him and Shirubya, red flames were coming out from his nostrils, his dark wings spread.

"Ramone, that's enough" Shirubya whispered. The dragon relaxed, but kept looking daggers at him.

She turned towards Sesshoumaru "You'd better leave"

The voice once was in Sesshoumaru's head vanished, and regret filled his heart. Yes, for the first time Sesshoumaru, the great lord of the western lands felt really sorry for something.

He looked in Shirubya's eyes, they were cold and emotionless, like once his were.

"Go away, I won't repeat myself" She said

He clenched his fists and went away in the forest.

Shirubya patted on Ramone's head, then lowered her head looking her feet.

They stayed still for a while, then she raised her head "Come on, my friend. We have an hilt to repair"

As she headed to her laboratory a tear of sadness ran down her cheek.

A baboon-clothed figured smiled evilly behind the trees.

--------------------

---In the forest---

Sesshoumaru had cut the umpteenth tree in the forest. He was so angry with himself. Why did he do such an idiot thing? Where had all his coolness and self control gone? He cut another tree with his claws, he didn't even know why exactly he was so angry "Shit" he exclaimed.

When another tree fell down the small figure of a young and white dressed girl appeared. She was holding a small round mirror and had the same scent of Naraku, but she had no aura.

She didn't say a word, but the mirror she was holding tilted

"A low demon like you is trying to steal the soul of this Sesshoumaru?" He said coldly

"She won't be able to steal it, but at least she will immobilize you" A voice echoed on his left side

"Naraku" He said disgusted

"I'm happy to se you too, great lord taiyoukai. I hope you enjoyed my.. devil voice" He giggled

Sesshoumaru's eyes looked daggers "Damn you.."

"You'll thank me later" Naraku giggled again "Now I want you to become my.. little slave"

"And how do you think to make this Sesshoumaru a slave?" He asked "I hope you know that this Sesshoumaru won't be controlled by a fragment of that stupid jewel"

"Maybe not one, but what about twelve?" The giggle became an evil laugh.

-

-

-

_I finished this chapter too_

_It's 4 o' clock in the night and I can't sleep yet… perfect_

_However, the next and last chapter will be up as soon as I can_

_Review :p_


End file.
